Dwight (The Walking Dead)
Dwight is an antagonist and a survivor who appears in both the Comic Series and TV Series of The Walking Dead. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 6. He is portrayed by Austin Amelio. TV Series Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Dwight's life before or after the outbreak started. He married a woman named Honey and lived in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 Daryl, Sasha and Abraham are intercepted by a group of survivors apparently led by Wade. When Sasha and Abraham are split from Daryl, they deduce that they were looking for someone else. When Daryl wheels his motorcycle far ahead of the survivors following him into a burnt out forest to hide from them, he walks straight across the road in the other side of the forest. He collapses in fatigue due to his injuries he sustained falling off his motorcycle, when he gets up and decides to try and find the others, he walks past several charred corpses, some still undead an as he gets closer into the heart of the forest he hears noises. He hides his motorcycle and vest under a fallen tree branch and finds two women, Honey and Tina, who proceed to tell Daryl: "You found us." and "We earned what we took." As he hears a noise behind him Daryl turns around and Dwight knocks him out with a baseball bat. As Daryl is tied up against a tree, Dwight (who referred himself as "D") is keeping an eye on him until the next morning when he forces Daryl to get up and move via gunpoint to help look for 'Patty'. Dwight proceeds to accuse Daryl of being one of them. He keeps Daryl at gunpoint and on the move and Dwight proceeds to tell Daryl it was him that burnt the forest down, to kill the nearby walkers, by driving a gas tank along the woods and setting it alight. They soon reach a fuel distribution plant overrun with walkers, when Dwight, Honey and Tina look on in horror and claim that Patty is gone. All three of them are suddenly dampened and Tina says that she'll return to here they cam and claim that the others will stop looking. As Tina faints, Daryl uses this as a distraction and grabs the duffel bag with his crossbow and runs into the woods with Dwight shooting at him. He runs far enough into the forest to dive into a small crevice and untie his hands and proceed to try and reach Abraham and Sasha with his walkie-talkie. Just as he catches his breath he hears a nearby walker approaching and struggles to get his crossbow out the duffel but he does and shoots the walker. But as he does he looks down at the contents fallen out of the bag and notices a cooler filled with insulin. Tina is a diabetic. He returns to Dwight and the rest and demands Dwight's gun to which he gives Daryl and returns the Insulin and is about to leave until Wade shows up with several others in cars and begins searching for Dwight and what he took; Honey and Tina. Dwight shouts at Wade, telling him he isn't going back and that his people shouldn't be trusted. Daryl feels guilty and returns to help them and returns Dwight's gun. Daryl distracts Cam who gets bitten on the arm by a hidden walker. Without any hesitation, Cam asks for it to be cut off there and then, Daryl knows these people are bad news. They then give up the search, with Wade telling Cam, "He only wants ass that's willing." Dwight is surprised at Daryl for helping them because he thought he was one of them. Soon, they stumble across a melted greenhouse. Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina finds two corpses engulfed in molten glass now hardened. Tina proceeds to cry until they break out and kill Tina, Daryl kills the walkers and Dwight, Daryl or Honey put Tina down before she can turn. As Dwight is burying Tina, Daryl asks him the three questions. When asked how many walkers he has killed, Dwight says a lot, couple of dozen at least. When asked how many people and why he responds with none and that when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl invites Dwight and Honey to Alexandria to which they accept. All is well until Dwight holds Daryl at gunpoint again, apologizes and takes his bike and crossbow. After they say they're sorry, Daryl then mutters "You're gonna be." and they ride away on Daryl's motorcycle. A long time later in the show, after the pre-dawn raid led by Rick Grimes on a Savior outpost, a lone Savior named Primo tries to escape on the very same motorcycle that Dwight stole, which Daryl immediately recognizes as his own. Rosita Espinosa shoots Primo off the bike and Daryl tackles him as he tries to flee and beats him into submission. Daryl demands to know where the Primo got the bike. Primo of course, doesn't reveal where he got it from. Dwight reappears after shooting Denise in the back of the head off screen he is seen wearing a jacket and has a burn on the side of his face (suggesting he and his wife were caught and he was punished for running away) he has Eugene captured and threatens to kill him unless Daryl and Rosita hand over their items. After talking with Daryl about how he is trying to train with his crossbow and how he should have killed him before Eugene tells him that his companion Abraham is hiding behind some oil cans and Dwight orders his men to check it out. Eugene takes an opportunity and attacks Dwight by biting his crotch. After a gunfight he is able to knock Eugene off of him and drops the crossbow and runs away with some of his men. Episode appearances Season 6 * "Always Accountable" * "Twice as Far" Comic Series Dwight is a character first introduced in Issue 98 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face due to Negan, the leader of The Saviors. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also Abraham Ford. It was revealed, in Issue 108, that Dwight is the ex-husband of Sherry. After Negan's fall, Dwight is the current leader of The Saviors. Overview Dwight is a survivor with a half burned face who wields a crossbow. Dwight killed Abraham Ford with his crossbow, and took Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At the Alexandria Safe Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group starts to shoot at the Saviors. Dwight retreats with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns at the end of Issue 101 as a hostage of the Alexandria Safe-Zone members. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick, saying that when Negan finds them he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with Dwight. Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the Safe-Zone is not to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave Alexandria, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Rick then tells Paul Monroe to follow Dwight to get as much intelligence on the Saviors as possible. Galley Dwight614.jpg Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In love villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Married Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Archers Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Image Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini